mcarter_el7002v26fandomcom-20200214-history
M Carter EL-7002V2-6 Wiki
Ethics and Technology - Introduction Today's technology is advancing faster than regulation can govern. This often means that individuals are left to decide the ethics of how they can use technology. Ethical decisions are often gray. As our personal ethics vary, so do decisions of computing ethics. How do we decide what to do when it's basically up to us? This site explores several examples of when personal ethics and technology may collide and produce a spectrum of black, white and gray. [[Ethics and Technology|'CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC']] Notice: This WIKI site is an official assignment for E-Learning Strategies, EL7002V2, Northcentral University. Video: Ethics Science and Technology for Teachers Ethics and Robotics - Presentation We likely headed to future where robots are a integral part of our lives. Integration of robots to perform daily tasks, is a feasible reality indeed. Should individuals or governments set the ethics of integrated robotic devices? Should individuals or governments set the ethics of integrated robotic devices. Why do engineers want to make robots look more like humans and less like robots? [[Ethics and Robotics - Presentation|'CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC']] Video: The Ethics of Robots Video: Developing Friendlier Robots Ethics and 3D Printing - Presentation 3D printing will revolutionize how we manufacture and personally shop. A design plan, or program, is purchased, and the 3D printer creates the object. These programs are sold and shared among users. The output of the 3D "image" is dependent upon the quality of the 3D printing device and materials used. A prime example of how technology has progressed faster than the rules have developed to govern use. One ethical question is, who owns what you personally print? Is it the individuals or company that wrote the 3D program? How will these royalties be paid? Upfront or per print? A prime example of how technology has progressed faster than the rules have developed to govern use. Finally, should there be controls over what 3D programs are developed? Proponents of deregulation cite that such controls will hinder creativity. [[Ethics and 3D Printing - Presentation|'CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC']] Video: 3D Printing-Ethical Considerations Ethics and Implanted Chips - Presentation Implantable chips for humans has been available since 2004. Several states–including California, North Dakota, Oklahoma, and Wisconsin, prohibit the mandatory implantation of an RFID microchip by employers and others. These chips can embed information used from GPS tracking to credit card information. So what's the big deal? Why do states hinder the option? Should parents be able to chip their underage children so that they can know where they are at all times? Should dangerous criminals be chipped? Would you ever be willing to have a data chip implanted in your body? [[Ethics and Implanted Chips - Presentation|'CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC']] Video: Employee microchip implants raise ethical questions Think - Practice Answer these Questions: # Are ethics the same as feelings? If so how? # Is the idea of "ethics" equal to religion? What if religions differ? # Does ethics mean following the law? If no, name an instance where your point is valid? # Is ethics following culturally accepted norms? Can you name some culturally accepted norms that are unacceptable to you? # Is science ethics? If you are a scientist, do you have a different view than someone in education? CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC Challenge - Apply Identify an element of technology that makes you uncomfortable and describe why. Is the technology counter-productive? Is it dangerous long-term? Think about your day-to-day activities. CLICK FOR MORE ON THIS TOPIC References: CLICK HERE FOR REFERENCE PAGE Category:Technology Category:Education Category:Robots Category:Ethics Category:Embedded Chips